


The Empty House

by Elymais



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elymais/pseuds/Elymais
Summary: Aoife ponders philosophical questions by the window.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Empty House

Aoife took a sip of her coffee as she stood stared out the window at the vacant house opposite theirs. The dark windows were accentuated by the dreary, drizzly day. “Quiet since the neighbours left.”

“Hm?” said Shannon as she flipped the eggs in the pan. She sprinkled a bit more salt and pepper over the top as they crackled in the butter. “Yeah, suppose it has been a bit still, hasn’t it.”

“Do you ever think about how weird it is?” asked Aoife, gaze still fixated on the vacant house.

“What in particular?” Shannon replied, cutting the flame on the range top. She’d leave hers in the pan for a moment longer that the yolks might harden, but Aoife liked her eggs soft, and so Shannon dished them out onto a plate. “Your eggs are ready, by the way,” she said, placing them on the table.

“Thanks, love dove,” said Aoife, still looking out and away. “What I mean is — I guess, the neighbours had their whole lives in that house, and one day they’re just gone. Moved to the States.” She turned from the window, sat her coffee down, and leant with her palms on the table. Her eyes found their way to the plate of eggs, but her brain was still cycling the problem at hand. “And then somebody else just moves in or something? And all that life that was lived there is just shoved off? Forgotten about? Is that it?”

“I do believe that’s how houses work, yes,” said Shannon. “But I think I know what you mean.” She poured hot water from the kettle into her teacup, and by the time she had turned back to the table, Aoife was seated over the plate, having already eaten one of the eggs whole. She chuckled and kissed the top of Aoife’s head. “Pace yourself, don’t choke.”

“M-hm” Aoife agreed, mouth still full.


End file.
